


Damned If You Don't, Damned If You Do

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gen, Gods, Judgement, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 21- JudgementAthena thinks on her predicament as Percy and Annabeth prepare to fight the gods.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Damned If You Don't, Damned If You Do

Zeus stood before us, his set of scales balanced in his hand. It was reminiscent of the Trojan War, back when we were far younger. That time, we had been as close to opposing each other as ever. Now, I felt the same, but I hid it better, and Zeus did not know.

Everyone seemed to think I was Zeus’ daughter alone, as if I were not Metis’ daughter too. It had been foretold that her son would defeat Zeus and take over. I didn’t know how to interpret what was going on, in terms of that prophecy. I was sure Perseus would become her grandson in law. Was that close enough? Surely, another one of my children would be closer to being her son.

Perseus and Annabeth had never been much inclined to follow rules. Who knew if they would even listen to the prophecy, or if they would upset fate itself?  
Zeus would try to weigh fate, while Percy and Annabeth prepared. I didn’t wish to fight my favourite daughter, she had succeeded where all others had failed, and proved herself worthy of my Mark. I couldn’t turn to her side. Even if I wanted to, she wouldn’t accept me. I hadn’t done well enough by the demigods, I supposed.

They were half-right about their ideas. We could have done better, but we also could have done far worse. Perhaps they would do better than we had, if so, it would all be worth it. No doubt Annabeth would take my place, she was the only child I’d ever had that I though good enough.

No doubt, Poseidon was also in my position, thinking of his Perseus. I would talk to him in private. Zeus had always professed that he was stronger than all of us, but last time we tried had been three thousand years ago, and he had stagnated while we had all grown stronger.

I watched Zeus’ scales as they slid toward Annabeth’s side. Fate had made its judgement.


End file.
